The Great War
The Great War June 1153-February 1203 As told by the book of Sinceres Sinceres 3:1 The year is 1153. The army of sincere wolf was about to make a quest into the unexplored lands, west of Walrussia, as Nosey Crab, the chief raptorial spy, had detected a strange sense of evil in that area. 3:2 Meanwhile in the Exuberant City, the Exuberant council was holding a meeting. 'There's a strange sense of evil which has been detected by my brother Nosey Crab' said Exuberant Crab, who represents the raptorial spy in the council. ' Nonsense!' exclaimed Exuberant jellyfish, the then patron saint of justice. 'The lands are barren and contain no useful resources. Any cultists or members of Nosey Hammerhead's collage there have probably been abandoned since they are worthless.' The Raptor, at the head of the table then replied with, 'I wouldn't jump to conclusions brother, since you never really know what tricky pig is up to. He's disappeared mysteriously for 100 years, don't you know.' 3:3 That night, in the master bedroom of the fancy Jellyfish Palace, the Exuberant jellyfish had a vision in a dream. In it, a dark, scarred looking hog was beckoning him over, stating: 'Jellyfish! Prevent sincere wolf 's army from entering the unexplored territory and I will reward you with much dulorins.' 3:4 The jellyfish, at first, did not want to carry out the deal - he knew that the pig in the dream was without a doubt the tricky one. But the temptation of all the dulorins he would receive was too great. He could be a cultist and also a counciller without revealing his new identity to anyone. 3:5 So he went over to the sincere wolf army camp, near to the Unexplored border. He tried to convince sincere wolf that exploring the territory would be a waste of time and resources, but in vain, for the sincere one, who had a personal disliking of the jellyfish, called him an ignorant fool and ignored him. 3:6 So, feeling annoyed, the jellyfish, with his small guard, crossed the border. Entering the unexplored territory, he knew that Nosey Crab had been right-the area did feel very evil. All of a sudden, the same dark hog appeared with a huge mass of what he thought to be cultists. The hog exclaimed, 'With this army you are to prevent the wolf crossing the border - he must NOT see our activity, for he will surely destroy it.' Not knowing what the activity was, the jellyfish obeyed orders, and immediately deployed a disguise to become Tricky Jellyfish. He led his guard and the cult mass back towards the border. 3:7 As sincere wolf's army was about a mile from the border, they met the cultist army. The Battle of the Border, the first conflict of the Great War, has been started. Sincere wolf charged his wolf Calvary at the jellyfish archers, but was aware that they were being zapped by these ruthless bowmen. The Battle went on for two months, and much of the Wolf Calvary had been killed. But the army had managed to break through the jellyfish archer line, and the Exuberant regiment and some of the Grounded regiment had even managed to cross the border. 3.8 Many other battles took place in the following 50 years. Here are the most significant: . Battle of the Border II: 1161-Persistant regiment wiped out by cultists. . Failed siege on the city of Basaldorf, Walrussia: 1172 . Naval battle of the Ward: 1179, Tricky ships blown to pieces by Exuberant Cannons . Battle of the Border III: 1183, Healthy Regiment manages to also push through border. By now, sincere wolf realises that Tricky Jellyfish is in fact Exuberant Jellyfish, a traitor, and is excommunicated from the church. Naval battle of Sea of Divines: 1190- tricky ships blown up by Sincere cannons. 3:10 In the turn of the century, the Exuberant jellyfish realised that Tricky pig no longer had faith in him as a disciple, so the devil abandoned his activities within the Unexplored territories. Thus the Jellyfish surrendered after a crushing defeat of the Great battle of 1202, and was later killed in a duel with the wolf himself. And Sincere wolf was replaced as patron saint of justice for his services to the Exuberant one. Category:War Category:Legend